The CCSCC carries out extensive educational and counseling activities for pediatric sickle cell patients and families. Programs funded by the Ohio Department of Health address the individual educational needs of children and families affected by sickle cell disease; the follow-up and enrollment in medical care of newborns with hemoglobinopathies; professional education, including an annual counselor training course: and prenatal diagnostic services. Social work services are provided by CHMC. Project 6 of this proposal, Education and Counseling Program, expands the educational goals of the CCSCC to include: a Transition Program for adolescent patients transferring from pediatric to adult care; educational programs for adult patients and families; educational sessions for parents and professionals from a patient perspective; evaluation and coordination of educational programs throughout the CCSCC. These activities will be carried out in collaboration with two community groups: the Sickle Cell Awareness Group and the Sickle Cell Parent and Family Network.